Alice and The Real Truth of Wonderland
by LilithCeline
Summary: It all starts off with a tea party. Now she's back and they don't know why. Alice tries to figure out why she's returned with the help of some old friends. But in this story Alice will learn that growing up is what she might have to do.


**I Don't own yo. I wish. But we all know how that is. I really had fun writing this, I'm trying to work on making my chapters longer. I write for me and you. Remember that. Also I do take requests for fics. Like Death Note and stuff I'd be happy to do it. Because I love what I do. Which is write so I don't mind. **

**Love you..**

**Violett**

* * *

Alice made her way to the table with the other young ladies such as herself. She is now 9 years old. Mother had asked Alice to host her own tea party with the younger girls to prove herself worthy of joining her for grown up tea. Alice looked at all the scones and dainty white tea cups with determination. Alice wants to prove she can be lady like and sophisticated like her older sister. "Alice darling your guests are here." Alice's nanny called from the kitchen. Alice straightened up her posture and fixed her yellow dress. She picked up a spoon and saw her reflection her yellow bow was a tad crooked. She fixed it and called, "Thanks Miss Nanny show them the way in." She stood in front of the parlor room door to greet her guests. Maddie was the first one to come in, she curtsied her perfect curtsey Alice was awfully jealous of it. Maddie had short brown hair and had a white head band in it. Her dress was made of fine material as it was pink and white. Alice smiled and curtsied also. "Very nice to see you thank you for coming. I'm so glad you can make it." Maddie took a seat and watched. Next came along Abigail, Alice knew her since she was about five years old and Abigail still looks the same. Long blonde ringlets and brown eyes. Along came Paula who was the wealthiest of the guest, had taken of her fur coat to reveal lovely lavender dress. "Ladies I'm so glad you all could make, really I am."

They all sat sown and started to gossip about the neighborhood boys who often cause a ruckus the grown ups couldn't handle. "Oh Paula please do tell about your trip to Paris I heard its beautiful there in the spring time." Maddie said taking a small bite from her blueberry muffin. Alice who was simply bored to death pretended to listen to her friends. Alice so did very much want to be a grown up, but if it involved being dreadfully boring it was completely out of the question. Alice tried not to fall asleep, but her friends chatter was enough to keep her awake. "Oh Alice what did you think of Paula's absolutely terrific story?" Abigail said playfully. Alice had to think of something, "Oh it was truly wonderful Paula really it was." Alice said. In truth she had no idea what happened in Paula's story. The other three narrowed their eyes at Alice. "Aha you were not paying attention at all Alice! As usual you silly twit. I told them my grandfather died while we were in Paris." Paula said bitingly. Maddie and Abigail took Paula's side. "As I thought you will never grow up Alice you will be a child forever. Unlike us we will be beautiful older women with lovely homes and husbands." Paula said. "Oh don't forget about children." Abigail gushed. "Oh yes children!" Maddie followed.

Alice didn't know what to say. But she did know one thing she was no twit that's for sure. How dare they gang up on her? Alice didn't want to feel like a coward so she did what she had to do. "Well fine be grown ups. Be boring and normal, I do not care. Hm." Alice throwing her napkin on table. She started walking out sticking up her nose. "How dare you walk out on us?" Paula yelled at Alice. "Paula please shut your mouth. Children should be _seen _not _heard_. Speaking of being seen, watch me as I walk out on you all. Do tell my mother I'm sorry, but I never want to grow up." Alice spat tears streaming down her face. She continued to run until she realized something was different. As she was running her setting was changing. She looked around to see she was not in her house. Alice wasn't so sure of where she was anymore. Everything was morphing. "Oh gosh where have I gone to? It surely isn't New Zealand. I know that for sure as its hot there, I think." Alice said as she took a halt in the morphing aura. "I hope Mother will forgive my rather childish behavior. Now I will never be a grown up. Oh Dinah will be so disappointed I told her about today's importance." She pondered all these thoughts aloud. "What if Dinah takes my place and host the rest of tea time? Oh yes that would quite odd." Alice thought aloud. She dried her face of the tears. "Can cats drink tea?" Alice continued walking.

Until a familiar face scurried by. She saw a large bunny in a red suit. Alice started to run towards the rabbit but stopped as she was tired already from crying. "Oh Mister Rabbit its me Alice!! Please slow down as I'm lost once again." The bunny stopped when Alice had said this. The bunny laughed and turned around to face Alice. "Oh Alice you're not lost. You're exactly where you need to be. I think, then again we usually don't have second time visitors." The rabbit started laughing and started changing. Slowly he shrunk to the size of a normal cat. His face became more cat like, then himself turned into a cat. The cat grew to the size of Alice who wasn't so tall but pretty big for a cat regardless. This cat was smiling. Alice could never mistake it. "Mister Cheshire Cat? What happened to Mister Rabbit?" Alice scratched her head. "Yes Alice my dear the one and not only Cheshire Cat. The question is Alice what happened to you? Or then again lots of things happened a lot to other people, but we're not talking about them are we? Oh wait I am I'm so rude." The cat took off his head and faced his head towards Alice. "People say I lose my head so easily." The head cackled the cat placed it back in its rightful place. "Oh mister cat the most awful thing happened to me I don't think I want to grow up. Its dreadfully boring and not exciting." Alice said sitting on a tree stump. The cat spun around the tree stump slowly, twirling as he were dancing for the queen. "Well that's the problem." The cat laughed and pointed at Alice then pointed to the signs that had once confused the young girl. "But Mister Cat that didn't help me at all really." He continued his laughter as he faded from sight. "Grow up Alice! If you are Alice anymore ha. Who are you Alice?" The cat's voice could still be heard. Then it disappeared.

Alice stood up from the stump and examined her surroundings. She walked to the signs the cat pointed to and read them aloud, One pointed left the other right and the other one north. The left sign read 'The Dollhouse'. The right one read, "The Queen of Hearts Royal Garden." The one that pointed straight ahead read, "The Hatter"

"Hmmm oh what a decision to make. Oh whatever did that cat mean? I know exactly who I am. I think. I mean I've changed since I've been here." Alice said confused. "Or maybe I haven't changed I but I've thought I've changed. Bothersome thoughts along with that bothersome cat."

**

* * *

**

**Ha! Do you like it? I read the frackin book seven times to make sure I get future shizz right. Oh yeah… you should like read Interlude or I will find you. And when I do…. Neither of us will be happy. **

**Love ya**

**Violett or Jesse whichever you like saying read and review please.**


End file.
